En el Parque
by OzuVessalius
Summary: Una tarde tranquila en el parque haran que se descubran fuertes declaraciones .. Terminando en una tarde de pasion .. :D lean!


Oz se encontraba con Gil en el parque mientras iban a comprar un helado..

-Qué bien! Un rico helado! -Decía el rubio saltando mientras caminaba a lado de su amigo.

-Te alegras solo por un helado? -Responde el pelinegro mientras sonreía

-Si! Porque será con mi mejor amigo!

-Oh .. está bien -Responde no muy convencido mientras pone una expresión un tanto triste

Llegaron a la tienda, después de unos minutos Oz termina de comer su helado, Gil solo veía a su querido amo como comía mientras sonreía, era un día soleado pero con una brisa muy agradable, después de un momento Oz decide descansar, toma a Gil y se lo lleva corriendo a estar debajo de un árbol y se quedaron ahí conversando.

-Gil .. ahí algo que quiero decirte .. –Dice Oz muy sonrojado y al parecer se lo notaba.

-D-Dime .. pasa algo? -Pregunta el joven mientras veía a Oz muy sonrojado y se preguntaba a si mismo si había hecho algo malo

- Tu siempre estás conmigo, me estas protegiendo e incluso querias salvarme cuando estaba en el abismo, e-eso .. fue muy lindo de tu parte .. –Oz miraba hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba mucho y esto hizo que Gil sonriera más de lo normal

-yo siempre trato de protegerte porque… te amo -Diciendo esto, se le acerco lentamente a el mientras dejaba un suave y tierno beso, después se separaron cuando se les acabo el oxigeno

-L-Lo siento mucho joven amo .. –Decía el pelinegro mientras se alejó rápido de el

-Gil…

-q-que pasa?

Sin decir más, Oz se levantó del pasto y se sentó en las piernas de Gil, haciendo que este se sonroje aún más, mientras el rubio pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Oz! q-que haces?! -Pregunta el joven muy sonrojado

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo -Oz de inmediato lo beso mientras lamia para poder estar en toda su cavidad.

-Oz.. Estamos en público! Nos pueden ver! -Dicen un tanto nervioso Gil

-Cierto ..

Oz se levantó rápido y lo tomo a Gil del brazo muy lejos de ahí hasta llegar a unos amplios arbustos que no se veía mucho.

-Oz.. De verdad quieres hacerlo? -Dice muy sonrojado Gil mientras lo miraba

- Contigo estaré muy bien, yo sé que nunca me lastimarías ..

En ese momento se acostaron en el césped dejando a Oz en el suelo y Gil encima de él, lo besaba cada vez más haciendo que Oz empezara a gemir de manera seductora, Gil con más ganas lo seguía besando mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

Lo seguía besando hasta desabrochar su camisa, Gil empezó a lamer su cuello y luego en su pecho de manera circular. Oz solo seguía gimiendo un poco mientras se lo veía muy sonrojado

Gil bajo más hasta que desabrocho sus pantalones y acariciaba la entrepierna de Oz, sube otra vez y lo besa, luego metió despacio sus dedos haciendo que Oz gimiera un poco más alto haciéndose escuchar.

-Gil .. Duele .. –Decía Oz muy sonrojado

-No te preocupes .. ya pasara, solo acostúmbrate -Le responde el pelinegro mientras seguía metiendo sus dedos en el hasta que Oz no pudo contenerse más y gimió en voz alta, afortunadamente, no hay gente quien pudiera escucharlos

Seguía entrando y saliendo los dedos de Gil mientras miraba a Oz como gemía, era como una melodía para él, lo masturbo por un momento, después sube y lo besa.

-Ahora tienes conciencia de lo que pasara? -Le dice Gil mientras le daba una mirada juguetona

-S-Si…

Gil se quita los pantalones para apegarse más a Oz que aún seguía sonrojado

-Voy a empezar..

Después de acomodarse mejor, empieza a penetrarlo suave y despacio luego puso sus manos en la cintura de Oz

- duele .. –Dice Oz mientras apretaba sus ojos

-solo un poco mas .. –Responde Gil un poco nervioso al tratar de no lastimar a su querido amo

Cuando ya estaba dentro de Oz, comienza a moverse despacio, Gil veía a Oz como se movía de placer mientras gemía en voz alta

Después de un rato, vio que a Oz ya no le dolía tanto como antes y empezó a moverse más fuerte, más de lo normal

-Gil .. Sigue .. Se siente muy bien .. –Dice Oz muy sonrojado entre gemidos

Gil al escuchar esto, seguí moviéndose más rápido, aun escuchando los gemidos de Oz, no paraba, le daba más placer y excitación

Continuaron así hasta que llego la tarde y Gil se encontraba muy cansado, Oz seguía aun con su bello rostro sonrojado aun. Gil cae cansado encima de Oz mientras trataba de conseguir un poco más de aire.

-Satisfecho? .. –Dice el joven de 24 años

-Mucho .. –Responde el rubio

Gil se limitó a rodearlo con los brazos para seguir besándolo, luego de un rato, se levantaron y se vistieron, salieron de los arbustos mirando a los lados para evitar el contacto con alguien más.

- Espero que podamos continuar después Gil ..

-Cuando quieras Joven Amo .. no .. Mi querido Oz


End file.
